prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 30, 2010 NXT results
The March 30, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Thomas and Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. Summary After five weeks of competition, the NXT Rookies have reached the first milestone in their careers with the Pros’ Poll. The eight Superstar Pros judged the Rookies on four criteria: win/loss records, the strength of their opponents, dedication and work ethic, and the “it” factor. (A Pro could not vote for his own Rookie.) WWE NXT Host Matt Striker revealed the Pro's Poll Rookie Rankings and the results are. The Pros will vote again in six weeks, and on that night, the NXT Rookie in last place will be eliminated from the competition. From then on, one Rookie will be eliminated each week until there's a final four! Only one Rookie will be crowned WWE's next breakout star and will receive a championship match on pay-per-view versus the champion of his choice. The WWE Pros from Raw and SmackDown battled each other in an Eight-Man Tag Team Match on WWE NXT this week. But the SmackDown Pros were down a Superstar, as World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho was unable to compete after being hit with Edge’s devastating Spear off the announce table and into the barricade at WrestleMania. Jericho’s Rookie, Wade Barrett, stepped in, and proved to be plenty of competition for the Pros. After an assist by Jericho that the WWE official didn’t see, Barrett pinned Christian, upping his record to 3-2. After more than a month of competition on WWE NXT, all of the Rookies were simultaneously put to the test in an Eight-Man Battle Royal, with the winner earning a special honor – guest host duties of Raw. David “A-List” Otunga, who was voted into the No. 5 spot in the Pros’ Poll, was victorious after finally eliminating Justin Gabriel. Otunga heads to Raw with a 4-1 record and will surely use his star power to wow the WWE Universe and the WWE Pros Monday night. “You can expect this Monday to have the ‘A-List’ stamp all over it. Everything is going to be top-notch,” Otunga said after celebrating with his Pro, R-Truth. In the most important night of WWE NXT thus far, the Pros’ Poll votes were cast. Despite his winless record, thanks to competing against the likes of the World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho and The Great Khali, Daniel Bryan is No. 1 in the Rookie Rankings! But in an Eight-Man Battle Royal of NXT Rookies, it was David Otunga who prevailed, securing his spot as special guest host of Raw Monday night. Results ; ; *CM Punk, Matt Hardy, R-Truth & Wade Barrett (w/ Chris Jericho, Luke Gallows & Serena) defeated Carlito, Christian, The Miz & William Regal in an Eight Man Tag Team Match (16:11) *David Otunga defeated Daniel Bryan, Darren Young, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Michael Tarver, Skip Sheffield & Wade Barrett in an Eight Man Battle Royal (8:05) :1) Wade Barrett eliminated by David Otunga, Daniel Bryan, Darren Young, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Michael Tarver & Skip Sheffield :2) Skip Sheffield eliminated by Justin Gabriel & Darren Young :3) Darren Young eliminated by Daniel Bryan :4) Michael Tarver eliminated by Daniel Bryan :5) Daniel Bryan eliminated by Heath Slater :6) Heath Slater eliminated himself :7) Justin Gabriel eliminated by David Otunga Poll results :Gold - Winner of competition :Green - Safe in competition :Red - Eliminated from competition by Pros' Poll :Purple - Eliminated from competition by WWE management :Blue - Won immunity prior to that particular poll and is ineligible to be eliminated Commentators *Josh Mathews *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Savannah Image gallery March 30, 2010 NXT.00001.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00002.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00003.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00004.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00005.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00006.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00007.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00008.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00009.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00010.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00011.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00012.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00013.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00014.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00015.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00016.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00017.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00018.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00019.jpg March 30, 2010 NXT.00020.jpg External links * WWE NXT #1.06 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #6 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events